Diane Potter
by Diane20
Summary: Nom: Potter. Prénom: Diane. Statut de sang: Sang-pur. Statut civile: Portée disparue. Mais voilà qu'on la retrouve sans savoir que c'est elle. Tout le monde la pense morte. Mais elle est bel et bien là, ayant beaucoup souffert, mais vivante. Comment Harry, ses amis d'enfances, le monde, vont-ils réagir? Résumer pourri, première fic...
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartiens.

* * *

_**Diane Potter**_

_Chapitre 1_

Je sens l'air frais, la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. Je regarde un coucher de soleil et souris. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu un comme ça. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus senti la liberté. J'entends mon nom. Je reconnais la voix de James, mon frère. Je me tourne vers lui et, en le voyant poursuivi cours pour l'aider. Mais je n'ai plus ma baguette, je n'ai aucun moyen de défense. Je vois James se faire tuer et me prends un doloris.

_ - Ma chère Diane, tu n'arrives toujours pas à faire la différence entre la réalité et les rêves on dirait._ Après un instant de silence, il me gifle et me menace._ Je ne garderais pas longtemps ma patience, et tu ne garderas pas longtemps ta santé mentale. Nous verrons bien qui perdra un premier. _Il se lève et se tourne vers les hommes en noir, ses fidèles Mangemort. Il leurs dit d'une voix sèche. _Elle est à vous, faite- lui ce que vous voulez mais ne la tuez pas. Et évitez les sorts répétitifs, elle commence à résister au doloris._

Je peux deviner les sourire sadiques sous les masques. Ils s'approchent dangereusement de moi et lèvent leurs baguettes ensembles. Je ferme les yeux, prête à crier même si je n'ai plus de voix.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, dans cet endroit froid et humide, cet endroit sombre et pourri. Je connais chaque fissure, chaque brique, chaque bestiole et insecte. Depuis le temps, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Comme la magie sans baguette, l'oclumensie, la légilimensie. J'ai appris à résister à l'imperium et au doloris. Mais je ne ressens plus aucune émotion. Je ne ressens plus la douleur physique. À part celle de son avant-bras gauche. J'ai la marque des ténèbres incrustée sur son bras. Ce n'est pas la même marque que les Mangemorts, mais une marque que Bellatrix Lestrange a eu l'immense privilège de me couper le bras pour me faire une jolie cicatrice qui s'ouvre dès que les Mangemorts sont appelés. Mais elle fait mal à tout moment de la journée. Je pourrais demander à Voldemort de me tuer, mais se serais avoué ma défaite et jamais je n'abandonnerais.

La porte s'ouvre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de visite. Je ne connais pas la date, je ne sais pas si on est le jour ou la nuit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un homme se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il jette un regard à la pièce et s'arrête en me voyant. Il se jette sur moi mais est se heurte à un bouclier magique. Il crie quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. D'autres personnes arrivent. Ils allument leurs baguettes. Mais la lumières m'éblouis et je crée un noir magique pour ne plus voir la lumière. Ils se regardent, étonnés. Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, mais alors, qui sont-ils ? L'un d'eux me parle, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort. Je n'ai plus de voix. En voyant ça, l'un des hommes cours hors de la pièce et reviens quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il revient d'autres sorciers sont avec lui, mais ils ne sont pas habillés tout en noir, ils sont en blanc. L'un d'eux me tend une fiole. Je refuse de la prendre, de la toucher et de la boire. C'est peut-être un nouveau piège pour me faire tester une nouvelle potion. Les personnes se regardent entre elles et parlent. Quand l'un des hommes me regarde dans les yeux, j'utilise la légilimensie pour savoir qui ils sont.

_« Un jeune garçon regarde le bébé en souriant, mais en pleurant. C'est compréhensible quand on voit sa mère, sans vie sur le lit un peu plus loin._

_Il n'y croit pas, il va entrer à Poudlard ! Le garçon est tout excité. Il se balade dans le chemin de Traverse. Une petite fille lui tiens la main et regarde avec émerveillement tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux._

_Il regarde la même fille, il lui fait un signe d'adieu quand le train part. Il regarde les autres personnes qui sont dans son compartiment. Deux filles et un garçon._

_Après que McGonagal ai dit son nom, Rodger Simon, il avance sous le chapeau magique. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retenti : Serdaigle. Simon sourit et va vers la table des Serdaigles._

_Il regarde sa sœur se faire répartir à Gryffondor. Il lui sourit et après le repas, va la féliciter._

_Il court vers sa sœur et lui sourit de toute ses dents, il est dorénavant un auror. Il va pouvoir combattre Voldemort et vengé leur père._

_Ils font la fête, Voldemort est mort ! Enfin, fini la guerre. Mais certains Mangemorts continuent. Il faut les arrêter._

_Un Mangemort lui révèle un endroit. Simon court dehors et crie à des aurors de le suivre. Ils arrivent dans un bois, près d'une cabane. Mais quand ils s'approchent de la cabane, elle se transforme et devient une villa. Les aurors font le tour de la maison et, Simon entend quelqu'un l'appelé, il court vers le bruit et arrivent dans une cave sombre et humide. Là, il lance un lumos avec les autres aurors qui sont ici. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un noir épais et magique éteint les lumières. Il regarde autour de lui et voit une jeune fille qui est dans un très mauvais état. Il parle à la jeune fille, mais elle ne semble pas comprendre car elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort. Il entend Alexandre aller chercher des médicomages. Quand Alexandres revient, l'un des médicomages approche une potion de la fille. La fille ne réagis pas, elle ne scille pas, ne bouge pas. Elle reste parfaitement immobile. Simon cherche à voir les yeux de la jeune fille. »_

Je romps le contact. Ils sont là pour m'aider, mais si c'est une ruse pour me faire baisser ma garde ? D'après lui, Voldemort serait mort. Or, il est presque invincible. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un a réussi… Je le vois se tourner vers les aurors et leur parler à voix basse. Presque tous semblent étonnés. Simon Rodger me tends la main, comme pour me demander la permission. Hésitant, je lui prends sa main et, il nous fait transplaner.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je les referme immédiatement. En effet, tout est blanc, trop blanc et lumineux pour mes yeux habitués au noir. Immédiatement, par simple reflexe, je recrée un voile noir. Beaucoup de monde crie et je comprends mon erreur. Alors, je fais en sorte que ce voile noir ne soit visible que pour moi et les personnes qui me touchent. Simon appelle un médicomage et lui demande quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, j'essaye de contrôler ma magie. Cela fait trop de temps que je n'ai plus vu de personnes réelles, un autre paysage que ma prison. Tout ce monde me fait peur, et je commence à paniquer quand le médicomage me touche. J'étais trop occupé sur ma magie pour me rendre compte qu'il s'était approché de moi. Il me parle gentiment, mais je ne comprends pas le sens de ses mots. Je panique encore plus quand Simon et ce médicomage m'emmène. Je panique tellement que je manque d'air et m'évanouis.

Je recommence à comprendre ce que me disent les personnes mais je ne veux pas que les médicomages le sachent car je devrais alors recommencer à parler. Et la seule chose qui les intéresse c'est mon identité et ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces longues années. Mais je n'ai pas envie de leur en parler donc je me tais devant eux. Parfois, je parle aux patients. J'ai été étonnée de voir Frank Londubat et sa femme, Alice. Ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux même. Trop de doloris d'après les médecins, d'après moi, c'est trop de doloris en un coup. Je n'ai plus du tout la notion du temps. Parfois, des médicomages me cherchent pendant des heures pour me dire qu'il faut que je mange. Cela me rappelle les parties de cache-cache avec mon frère quand j'étais petite.

Je me dirige vers la chambre d'un nouveau patient. J'ai appris qu'il a été mordu par un serpent et que ses blessures ne veulent pas se refermées. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être l'aider. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, je sens qu'il y a un loup-garou dans la pièce. Je le cherche des yeux et me dirige vers un homme. Quand j'arrive près de lui, je lui tends la main. Il la regarde fixement puis, me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui souris, et lui dit à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue par les autres patients :

_ - Vous pouvez vivre même si vous êtes un loup-garou. Peu de personnes le sauront car peu de personnes pensent à consulter un calendrier lunaire. J'ai connu un loup-garou, et c'est l'homme le plus doux et gentil que je connaisse._

Il me regarde et se retourne. J'ai la gorge un peu sèche, d'habitude quand je parle ce n'est pas de mon passé, et encore moins aussi longtemps. Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à quitter la pièce quand j'aperçois un homme roux, avec plusieurs bandages. Je sens la magie qui s'échappe de ses blessures, c'est de la magie noir. Mais je reconnais cette magie. C'est celle de Nagini. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, mais jamais je ne l'oublierais.

« _Je vois un serpent près de Voldemort. Il empeste la magie noire et semble avoir un lien avec Voldemort. Le serpent s'approche de moi et je me tasse encore plus. Je tressailli quand j'entends la voix de Voldemort. Je ne comprends pas la première partie de sa phrase car il commence en fourchelangue._

- Chère invitée, je te présente Nagini.

_Il dit quelques mots en fourchelangue en plus et le serpent me regarde dans les yeux. La peur commence à m'envahir, puis, d'un coup, je ne ressens plus que la douleur. Je regarde bêtement ma blessure qui saigne. Je me sens comme immobilisée et je commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience quand une main me force à boire un liquide spécial. J'ai envie de le recracher, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me réveille d'un coup et commence à crier. J'entends à peine ce que Voldemort me dit dans mon oreille._

- Cet antidote va te faire recracher le poison de Nagini, mais bien sûr, il fait mal. Aussi non, il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt. Et il risque aussi d'y avoir quelques effets secondaires. Tu es la première à la testé. Tu devrais te sentir honorée. Bonne journée. »

Je m'approche de l'homme et lui souris. Il me sourit aussi et je lis dans ces yeux l'interrogation. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, mais des médicomages arrivent. Je la referme immédiatement et les suis tranquillement. Avant de quitté la chambre, je me retourne et salut l'homme.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif, négatif ou mitigé. Je sais que ce n'est pas super comme chapitre, mais je ne fais que débuter. En espérant que je vais m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres (si je trouve l'inspiration...)


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé si j'en ai fait attendre certains, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera bien et vous donnera envi de lire la suite.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Je m'approche doucement de la porte ou se trouve l'homme mordu par Nagini. Si je me fais repéré, je n'aurais vraiment plus le droit de sortir de ma chambre. Depuis que le loup-garou a été se plaindre comme quoi il ne voulait pas que je lui reparle, les médicomages n'ont pas arrêter d'essayer de me faire parler et de me suivre partout. J'entends un bruit de pas et me cache vite dans un placard à ballet. Je retiens ma respiration et remarque un grimace mais regarde quand même mon reflet. J'ai l'impression de retourner dans le temps. Mon apparences est celle que j'avais quand j'étais en 5eme année à Poudlard. Mes cheveux mi-long et noir, ma peau blanche et mes yeux sont bleu-vert. J'étais de taille moyenne. J'ai plusieurs hypothèses pour le fait que mon corps ne change plus. Premièrement, quand les mangemorts m'ont attraper, ils m'ont lancés un sort et fait boire une potion. Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre le même jour, mais avec des tortures différentes. Ma deuxième hypothèse est que j'ai utilisé trop de fois un remonteur de temps et que mon organisme n'a pas supporté. Je trouve que c'était l'une des tortures les plus horribles.

" _Je me vois, mais est-ce bien moi? Ou bien un mangemort ayant pris du polynectar? La personne que je vois me ressemble plus, mais elle semble en moins bon état. Est-ce moi dans le futur? Elle s'approche de moi, je recule dans mon coin. Je tremble en entendant le son de sa voix, elle avoir tellement de mal à parler..._

_-_Nouvelle torture... Prépare toi mentalement... Retourneur de temps...

_C'est moi! Je m'approche pour voir si je vais bien, mais un coup sur ma tête me fait m'évanouir._

_Je ne sais plus combien de fois ils m'ont fait revenir dans le temps. Je me vois, encore et encore. Une fois, il y a plus de 3 moi. J'ai failli perdre la tête complètement. Le pire, c'est que les mangemorts ont deux fois plus de plaisir à me torturer. Je n'en peu plus, me voir crier, me voir saigner, me voir venir pour me torturer sous l'impérium. Cela fait encore plus de mal car en essayent de résister au sort, les gestes sont imprécis et inattendu. J'ai entendu Voldemort trouvé ça ennuyant à la fin, il cherche une autre méthode pour s'amuser. Je crée du noir, une fois, alors que j'allais craquer, une moi du futur, qui est maintenant mon passé, ma appris à créer un noir magique pour, selon l'intensité du noir, ne plus rien voir, ou voir moins précisément."_

Je me ressaisi et écoute pour voir si les pas sont parti. N'entendant plus rien, je sort et ouvre la porte de la chambre du roux. J'aurais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me rendre presque indétectable ou encore aller directement là ou je veux aller, mais je n'ai pas envie de montrer mes pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs secrets sont un atout en temps de guerre. En entrant dans la chambre, je reste sur place. L'homme a des visiteurs. Je me doutais bien que des personnes devaient allez le voir, mais là, il y a un visage qui me rappelle quelqu'un. Il est près du loup-garou et est un loup-garou lui même. Je le fixe en essayant de me rappeler quel est son nom et ou je l'ai déjà vu. Mais comme je n'y arrive pas, je me dit que c'est une erreur de ma part et vais vers le roux. En me voyant, il me sourit. Je suis étonnée, il m'a reconnu. Habituellement, on m'oublie vite si on ne ma pas vue pendant quelques temps. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle les médicomages ne changent pas. J'ai appris comment berné un tel et un tel. Je connais les points faibles et les points fort de chacun. Ils sont quatre, deux filles et deux garçons. Je n'arrive pas à retenir leurs noms, mais ce n'est pas grave puisque je ne leur parle pas. L'homme me parle et, pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne me parle pas par pur intérêt, mais comme si on parlait à quelqu'un de normal.

-_ Joyeux Noël! Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley, et toi?_

Je le regarde étonnée, c'est Noël! J'avais complètement oubliée cette fête. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la fête ou l'on offre des cadeaux aux autres. Mais alors, ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir lui offrir un cadeaux.

-_ Joyeux Noël, vous avez été mordu par Nagini.__  
_

Lui et sa femme, du moins je pense me regarde avec des yeux ronds. L'homme qui me rappelait quelqu'un s'approche, il a du entendre se que j'ai dit. Je me tourne vers lui pour voir son regard. Un regard profond et triste, mais il me fixe avec étonnement. Il ouvre sa bouche et la referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau. J'ai toujours trouvé cette expression stupide car je n'ai jamais vu un poisson hors de l'eau. Je lui dit avec un air emprunter aux médicomages quand ils pensaient que je ne savais pas parler.

-_Tu ne sais pas parler? Ce n'est pas grave, concentre toi et tu vas y arriver, même si ça prend du temps. _Je me retourne vers Mr Wealsey et lui dit avec ma voix normal, si on peut la qualifier de normal..._ Je le sais parce que j'ai reconnu son poison dans vos veines. Je peux faire en sorte qu'il agisse moins fort si vous le voulez, mais je ne sais pas si je peux le détruire définitivement._

_- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux?_ Je regarde la femme et lui sourit comme si avec le sourire des médicomages.

- _Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait une partie de plaisir. J'ai dit que je pouvais l'aidez, c'est tout._

_- Rien n'est gratuit, que voulez-vous en échange?_ Je regarde Arthur Weasley dans les yeux, je pense que mon regard lui fait peur car il frissonne.

_- Rien, à part peut-être m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes fait mordre par ce serpent, alors que son maître est censé être mort._

_- Tu es Diane Po... _Avant que la personne n'ai fini de dire le nom, je jette un _silencio _sur toute la pièce et me retourne vers le son de la voix. Là, je vois le loup-garou qui n'arrivait pas à parler. Nous nous connaissions. Il se rappelle de moi, mais moi pas. J'hésite à entrer dans son esprit. Il parait que c'est inégal. Mais je dois savoir, c'est presque vital. Alors je croise son regard et me concentre.


	3. Chapter 3 POV Remus Lupin

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Remus Lupin, mais il a un narrateur externe. C'est les souvenirs que Diane voit en utilisant la legilmencie. Donc il ne sont pas très détaillé et ne vous étonnez pas si je passe parfois beaucoup d'années sous silence. Ce chapitre sera surement l'un des plus long.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre_ 4

Un garçon de 11 ans saute de joie, il va à Poudlard! Malgré son problème, malgré le fait qu'il soit dangereux et différents.

Moins il parle, moins il se fera d'amis. Moins il se fera d'amis, moins il y aura de chance pour qu'une personne découvre sa vrai nature. C'est avec cette mentalité que Remus Lupin entre dans le Poudlard Express.

Durant la répartition, il est surpris de découvrir qu'un Black va à Serpentard, mais sans plus. Il ne juge pas les personnes d'un regard. Il n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui. Quand c'est à son tour, il a peur. Et si le choixpeau refusait de le répartir parce qu'il est un loup-garou? C'est avec cette question en tête qu'il avance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors, heureux de na pas être rejeté.

Remus regarde sa lettre et la relit attentivement.

_Chère Maman,_

_Comment vas-tu? Ici, tout va bien. J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor. J'ai beaucoup de chance car je me suis fait des amis. Trois à vrai dire. J'avais peur, mais ils sont très sympas. Ils s'appellent James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black. C'est étonnant, non? Un Black à Gryffondor. Mais il en est fier et aime bien provoqué les Serpentards. Je penses que sans moi, mes amis feraient beaucoup de bêtises. Ils aiment bien faire des blagues. Peux-tu me conseiller? J'hésite à leur dire ma vrai nature. J'ai tellement peur qu'ils me rejettent, mais ils le découvriront surement un jour. Dans quelques jours, c'est la pleine lune. Le professeur Dumbledor m'a assuré de ne pas me faire de soucis, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux. Les cours sont très intéressants, et la plupart des professeurs sympas. Même si certains sont relativement, pour ne pas dire très, sévère._

_J'espère que tout va bien,_

_Remus Lupin, ton fils qui t'aime._

Remus regarde le manoir qui est devant lui, il savait que James était riche, mais à ce point? Il a peur d'aller sonner, et s'il s'était tromper d'adresse? Mais il n'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Il s'approche de la porte et, avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, la porte s'ouvre sur une fille. La fille lui sourit.

_- Remus Lupin?_

_- Oui. Tu es Diane Potter, la soeur de James Potter?_

_- Ouaip, viens, tu es le dernier. James, y a Remus Lupin pour toi!_

Remus regarde Diane aller vers la table des Serpentards. Il s'en doutait un peu, mais ne l'avait jamais dit à James. La salle est silencieuse, comme avec Sirius. Une Potter à Serpentard, c'est comme un Black à Gryffondor. Le monde tourne à l'envers... Mais ça annonce aussi les ennuis pour Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Remus regarde la dispute entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. C'est encore Sirius et James contre Regulus et Diane. Cela fait 3 ans que Diane a été répartie à Serpentard. Les disputes Gryffond-Serpent n'ont fait qu'empirer. Diane est presque aussi inventive quand il s'agit de faire des blagues, sauf qu'elle n'en fait que pour se venger. Il faut dire que ça arrive souvent, sauf qu'elle arrive à ne pas se faire prendre, contrairement aux Maraudeurs qui, eux, veulent que l'école sachent qu'ils sont les maîtres. Remus sait qu'il devrait parfois essayer de calmer ses amis, mais il a peur. Même si ses amis ne l'ont pas rejeté en apprenant qu'il était un loup-garou, il a peur qu'ils finissent par comprendre qu'il est dangereux.

Les vacances chez James sont super, mais le problèmes, c'est le conflit frère-soeur entre James et Diane. Ils s'évitent le plus possible, mais à table, les répliques fusent et les repas se terminent presque tout le temps avec des cris. Si leurs parents n'étaient pas là, il y aurait eu un meurtre depuis longtemps. Pourtant Diane est sympas. Elle semble différente des autres Serpentards, mais peut-être qu'ils sont tous comme elle, mais qu'il faut les connaître pour les apprécier. Remus trouve ça dommage, et quand il va à la bibliothèque, des Potter, il parle souvent avec Diane sans que les autres ne soient au courant. Ils parlent des cours, de tout et de rien. Mais il y a un sujet tabou. Les élèves de Serpentard. La première fois qu'on en a parler, certains livres ont failli brûler... Elle traîne souvent avec Regulus Black et Morgane Lorme qui sont dans la même année qu'elle. Elle parle aussi à Severus Rogue et Lily Evans, une Gryffondor. C'est l'un des sujets qui revient le plus souvent durant les disputes. Les parents de Diane ne sont pas fière qu'elle soit à Serpentard, mais le montre moins que James. Ils l'évitent le plus possible etessayent de lui parler comme si de rien était. Mais personne n'est dupe...

Préfet! Il va être préfet! Remus est tellement heureux que Dumbledor lui fassent confiance. Mais comment va réagir le reste de leur bande? Il devra les surveiller. Mais au fond, ça ne changera pas grand chose. Après tout, sans lui, il y aurait eu trois fois plus de blagues, et certaines auraient dépassée les limites. Mais sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu trois animagi non déclaré. Il a l'impression d'avoir trahi la confiance de Dumbledor et hésite à tout lui dire. Mais il a peur de causer des soucis à ses amis et de se faire renvoyer. Remus regarde avec moins de joie le badge de préfet. Le mérite-t-il vraiment? C'est un loup-garou après tout. La vie est tellement compliquée. Remus soupire et va dormir.

Après les BUSES de défense contre les forces du mal, il y a eu un grand changement. Lily ne veut plus parler à Rogue. James essaye de la séduire encore plus, mais ça ne marche toujours pas. Sirius le taquine souvent au sujet de Lily, mais le regrette quelques instants plus tard.

Pré-au-Lard, Remus adore ce village. Il aime entré dans les boutiques chaudes et accueillantes. Surtout quand on est en plein hiver. Dernière sortie avant les vacances de Noël. La sortie a failli être annulée à cause des attaques des Mangemorts, les fidèles de Voldemort. Remus regarde passée Diane et ses amis. Il repense à la fugue de Sirius et se demande si Diane va aussi fuguée. Vu comment James la traite, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Voilà 6 ans qu'ils sont à Poudlard, 6 ans d'inconscience et de rigolade. Mais Remus n'est pas dupe, bientôt ils devront prendre part à la guerre. Même si la guerre n'est pas encore déclarée clairement, elle se sent. La guerre Griffon-Serpent est plus forte que jamais, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Remus se tend d'un coup, le loup en lui sent le danger. Il se tourne et regarde chaque recoin de la rue. C'est là qu'il entend un cri qui déchire la joie et la bonne humeur de tout le monde. Ils courent avec James, Sirius et Peter vers le cri. Ce qu'ils voient les paralysent. Des mangemorts s'amusent à torturer une petite fille pas plus vieille que 8 ans. Il voit Diane qui court vers les mangemorts avec sa baguette levée, prête à attaquée. S'ensuit un combat qui lui semble interminable. Il a reçu plusieurs sort et quand les médicomages arrivent, ils cherchent des yeux ses amis. Il voit Sirius faire de grands gestes à un aurore pour essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Peter est inconscient par terre, mais son instinct de loup lui dit qu'il n'est pas mort. Cet instinct est confirmé par ses sens plus puissant que les humains normaux. Il entend et voit la respiration de son ami. Quand il voit James, il a une boule dans le ventre. Son ami est par terre, il regarde la petite fille que Diane voulait sauvée. Il ne semble pas s'occuper de sa blessure qui saigne. Remus demande à un médicomage s'il peut y aller, mais le médicomage lui dit qu'il doit se rendre au château. Pendant le repas du soir, personne ne rit. Tout le monde a un visage sombre, même les Serpentards. Remus comprend pourquoi quand Dumbledor comence à énnoncer la liste des morts et des disparus. Elle est assez longue, mais il n'y a que deux noms que Remus retient. Morgane Lorme est morte et Diane Potter a disparue. Deux Serpentards, eux qui se croyaient intouchables... Toute trace d'innocence vient de disparaître sur le visage de James.

Remus regarde James et Lily. Il est heureux pour eux. James a finalement compris que s'il voulait la séduire, il devait arrêté d'être arrogant et prétentieux tout le temps. De plus, la disparition de sa soeur l'a fait mûrir. Maintenant, il s'en est remis, même s'il n'a jamais voulu accepté de dire que sa disparition l'avait beaucoup affecté. Remus regarde Lily, elle est magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Les temps sont très sombres, mais ça n'empêche pas les mariages et les rencontres. James sourit de toute ses dents, après tout, il va épouser la femme qu'il aime depuis qu'il a 11 ans. Sirius sourit béatement, il est heureux pour son meilleur ami et il est heureux d'être le témoin de mariage.

Remus regarde le bébé dans son berceau. Il félicite James et Lily mais s'en va assez rapidement. Il se sent souvent de trop c'est dernier temps. Il sent que c'est amis ne lui font plus confiances a cent pour cent. Mais quoi de plus normal vu qu'il est un loup-garou. Il comprend parfaitement que tout le monde pense qu'il est l'espion. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas lui. Alors qui est-ce? Peter? Non, il est trop peureux et trop attaché à James pour le trahir. Sirius? James et lui sont comme deux frères, mais Sirius a déjà trahi sa famille, alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois? Oui, ça semble le choix le plus logique. Mais pourquoi trahirait-il James et Lily? Serait-il sous contrôle? Non, il est trop fort pour ça. Peut-être pour la richesse. Remus ne sait pas, pourquoi faut-il obligatoirement qu'il y ait un traître? Il soupire et regarde la lune. Dans deux jours, c'est la pleine lune, il se sent faible. Il se retourne et va dormir._  
_

James mort, Lily morte, Peter mort, Sirius traître. Huit mots. Les seuls mots qui viennent à l'esprit de Remus Lupin en cette nuit d'Halloween. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il toujours vivants? Impossible à savoir. Il n'a plus d'amis, plus de famille. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais s'occuper du fils de James et Sirius. Après tout, c'est un loup-garou, il n'a aucun emploi et pas assez d'argent pour vivre correctement. Mais il survit. Il l'a promit à Lily et James. Il l'a promit aux Maraudeurs. Vieille promesse, mais sans elle, il ne serait plus là. Il serait allez rejoindre Lily, James, Peter, son père et sa mère. Il serait allez rejoindre tellement de personnes, il n'aurait plus eu besoin de se soucier de son problème de fourrure comme disait James. Il sourit tristement.

Il regarde le hibou comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu. Ce hibou est un hibou de Poudlard. Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il prend la lettre et la lit. Ce n'est pas croyable, Dumbledor l'étonnera toujours. Il prend du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il s'empresse de répondre à la lettre.

_Cher Professeur Dumbledor,_

_J'ai été surpris par votre demande et l'accepte avec joie. Je vous remercie de me faire confiance, et de toute les précautions que vous voulez bien prendre. Je vus enverrez bientôt la liste des livres. Je préfère prendre le Poudlard Express._

_À bientôt,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Remus repense à cette année mouvementée, Harry Potter, le fils de son meilleur ami a le même dont que son père quand il s'agit des ennuis. À une différence prêt. James les cherchait t Harry les évite mais les trouve quand même. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la cabane hurlante, il n'aurait jamais cru Harry et ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Des amis loyaux, prêt à le suivre n'importe où. Mais l'empêchant parfois de faire trop de bêtise. Il était très étonné par Hermione Granger. Une élève très douée. Remus se sent coupable d'avoir cru que Sirius était le traître, de ne pas lui avoir parler pendant que celui-ci était à Azkaban. Azkaban, rien qu'en y pensant, Remus frissonne. Une prison avec des gardiens horribles. Les détraqueurs. Quand ils sont près de lui, il repense à cette nuit ou sa vie à changée. Cette nuit où il s'est fait mordre et transformé en loup-garou. Mais comparé au jeune Potter, ce n'est rien. Ce doit être horrible de revoir la mort de sa mère. D'entendre sa mère supplier Voldemort, et d'entendre ce dernier rire. Remus le plein.

Encore une année à se morfondre dans son appartement. Il n'a pas pu accueillir Sirius car le ministère sait très bien que lui et Sirius étaient amis. Remus aimerait pouvoir aider, mais il est coincé ici. De plus, il n'a pas d'hibou pour parler avec d'autres sorciers. Il a peur de ne plus avoir assez d'argent après.

Remus parle joyeusement avec Sirius. Voldemort est de retour, mais ils peuvent se revoir et parler du bon vieux temps. Quand ils étaient encore insouciant. Ils aimeraient bien que Harry soit là, mais d'après Dumbledor, il est plus en sécurité chez les Dursley.

La fête, il avait oublié ce que c'était. Il regarde la banderole rouge. Ron et Hermione, préfets, pour Hermione, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Quand à Ron, il faut chercher un peu plus pour comprendre le choix de Dumbledor, mais Remus le comprend. Il regarde Harry et lui sourit. La soirée se passe sans accrocs, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit venant d'en haut. Remus, suivi de Sirius, court pour voir se qu'il se passe. Dés qu'il comprend se qu'il se passe, il arrange la situation. Mme Weasley avait simplement du mal avec un épouvanteur. En même temps, comment rire quand notre peur est de voir les gens qu'on aime mourir?

Il écoute avec attention, une jeune fille retrouvée des signes évidents de blessures. La questions que tout le monde se pose: qui est-elle? Pourquoi était-elle là? Les médicomages refusent qu'elle ait des visites. Elle serait trop instable pour ça. Elles ne parlent pas. Peut-être la fille d'un politicien?

Arthur à été attaqué pendant une mission pour l'Ordre. Remus pense à cette mission, est-elle vraiment nécessaire? Il sait que oui, mais comment un serpent a-t-il réussi à entrer dans le ministère? Impossible à répondre. Remus remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de questions qui restent sans réponse. Il soupire et retourne à la lecture du livre qu'il lit pour l'instant. Il a oublié le titre mais c'est un livre intéressant sur la défense contre les forces du mal.

Remus regarde autour de lui, il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les hôpitaux. Moldus comme sorciers. Il regarde Molly et Arthur, ils sont prêt à ce disputez. Remus n'a pas très bien suivi la conversation et préfère les laissez. Il va donc parler au loup-garou qui ne se trouve pas très loin. La porte s'ouvre, il ne fait pas très attention. C'est peut-être l'un des Weasley qui revient. Molly et Arthur semblen s'être calmé.

-_ Joyeux Noël, vous avez été mordu par Nagini._

Ces quelques mots attirent l'attention de Remus. Il s'excuse et se dirige lentement vers cette fille. Quand il arrive près d'elle, elle se retourne et le regarde dans les yeux. Cette fille lui rappelle quelqu'un, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se souvient. Diane Potter. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais n'y arrive pas. Il est en état de choque. Comment cette fille peut-elle ressembler à ce point à Diane Potter, alors que cela fait des années qu'elle a disparue. Cette fille semble avoir 15 ans. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais avec la magie, rien n'est impossible. Elle me parle comme si j'avais un problème.

- _Tu ne sais pas parler? Ce n'est pas grave, concentre toi et tu vas y arriver, même si ça prend du temps. _Elle se retourne vers Arthur et lui parle. Mais Remus n'écoute plus. Il est sur que c'est elle. Après un certain temps il retrouve l'usage de la parole et dit d'un voie ébahie.

_- Tu es Diane Po... _Avant que je ne finisse son nom, je n'ai plus de voix. Je reconnais le sort _silencio_. Elle se retourne vers Remus. Le visage de Diane n'exprime aucun sentiment. Diane semble chercher quelque chose. On dirait qu'elle hésite à faire quelque chose, comme si elle avait peur. Remus Lupin croise le regard de Diane Potter.

* * *

Certains détails ne sont peut-être pas très chronologique, comme le fait que des aurors interrogent un mangemort. Si certain se pose cette question, la réponse est simple: Ici, les aurors ont capturés un mangemort après la coupe du monde, dans le tome 4. Les aurors demandaient des informations et sont tombés sur Diane Potter par hasard. Le fait que Lupin n'entende parler d'elle que pendant le tome 5, c'est parce que les médicomages et les auros ont été très discrets et que Lupin a raté un certains nombres de réunion de l'Ordre. Si vous voyez d'autres problèmes chronologiques, dites le moi.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Je doute que les prochains chapitres soient aussi rapproché et aussi long.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre_ 4

Je regarde Remus, comment es-je pu oublié son nom? Lui qui a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin? Malgré que j'ai été a Serpentard? Je pense que si j'avais été capable de ressentir des émotions, je me serais sentie coupable. Je lui fait un petit sourire et hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'il a bien deviné. Il fait un grand sourire et me prend dans ces bras en pleurant. Je trouve ça très contradictoire, mais bon, il fait comme il veut. Le sort de silence se dissipe et tout le monde peut de nouveau parler, ce que les Weasley ne manquent pas de faire.

- _Remus, tout va bien?_ Mais Remus ne répond pas, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas entendu la question.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je reconnais l'auror Simon Rodger. Il vient vers nous hésitant un peu. Quand il arrive près de nous, je lui souris, et lui dit bonjour. Il me regarde surpris, les médicomages ont du lui dire que je ne parlais pas beaucoup et à très peu de gens. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas du très bien dormir ses derniers temps vu les cernes qu'il a sous ses yeux.

- _Bonjour, j'étais venu vous souhaitez un joyeux Noël car je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne et que vous voudriez un peu de compagnie. Mais je vois que je me suis trompé alors je vais vous laissez. _Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il se retourne et va vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourne et me sourit en disant._ Les médicomages m'ont demandé de te dire, si je te trouvais avant eu:" Auriez-vous l'obligeance de retourner dans votre chambre et d'y rester". J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un problème avec eu. Si vous vous voulez partir de cet hôpital, il vaut mieux nous dire votre identité pour que nous puissions retrouvez votre famille. _Il se retourne près à partir, quand je l'immobilise, pour pouvoir lui parler sans devoir lui courir après.

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement pressé de partir? Je peux vous répondre à certaines questions si vous voulez. Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie._

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement à part Remus qui, j'imagine, retrouve la Diane Potter qu'il a connu. Ça me fait bizarre de le regarder, on ne dirait pas que je n'ai qu'un ans de différence. Remus fait apparaître des fauteuils pour que l'on soit plus à l'aise, et l'interrogatoire commence.

-_Quel est votre nom et prénom?_

_- Diane Potter._

Tout le monde me regarde avec de gros yeux. J'imagine que pour chaques personnes, il y a une raison différente. Je connais celle de Remus, il s'étonne que je veuille bien dire mon identité alors qu'il y a quelques secondes, je jettais un sort de silence pour que personne ne la connaisse. La réponse est très simple, j'ai vu Harry, j'ai découvert que j'avais un neveu et que ce neveu n'était pas heureux avec les Dursley. Que ce neveu a vécu beaucoup de chose pour son âge, moins que moi, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un devrait souffrir comme il a souffert. Je repense à James, il a vécu heureux, mais a été chamboulé par ma disparition. Cela me touche un peu. Nous aurions pu nous réconcilier, nous aurions pu faire tellement de chose avant qu'il ne meure. Et Lily, je me souviens un peu d'elle, elle était tellement gentille, elle n'avait aucun préjugé. C'était le bon temps. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, comme si je n'avais été qu'une spectatrice.  
Simon Rodger, ça doit être parce qu'il sait que j'ai été portée disparue et que je devrais avoir l'air plus agée. Je ne le connais que dans les souvenirs que j'ai vu, et encore, il y a de forte chances pour qu'il ait changé depuis.  
Pour les Weasley, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être pensent-ils que je suis une cousine de Harry, ou alors, pour la même raison que Rodger.

Quand l'auror se reprend, il est sur le point de me poser une autre question mais la porte s'ouvre, et nous regardons tous les trois adolescents qui entrent. Je les reconnais grâce au souvenir de Remus, même si pour Harry, j'aurais pu deviner son identité toute seule. J'ai l'impression de rvoir James quand il avait 15 ans, sauf pour ses yeux, des yeux verts émeraudes, les yeux de Lily. Le roux est Ron Wealsey, le fils d'Arthur et de Molly. Et la brune, Hermione Granger, une fille né-moldu et très intelligente d'après Remus. Ils nous regardent surpris. Personne n'ose dire quoi que se soit, de peur de dire une bêtise. Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, cette fois sur Nymphadora Tonks. Je me souviens de son nom, mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai déjà vu. Elle regarde la pièce. Personne n'a encore ouvert la bouche. Quand elle voit l'auror Rodger, elle rompt le silence qu'il y avait.

-_ Auror Rodger, que faîtes-vous là?_

_- Auror Tonks, je pourrais-vous retournez la question._

_- On peut finir mon interrogatoire, j'ai envie de partir de cet hôpital pourri. _L'attention est de nouveau sur moi, je déteste ça, mais il faut bien, aussi non on est encore là demain avec ses deux aurors. _Et si c'est possible, vous pensez pouvoir garder mon identité secrète, auror Rodger? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir des journalistes qui me poursuive. Très peu de personnes doivent se souvenir de moi et j'espèrais pouvoir aller à Poudlard pour finir mes études._

_- Je ferais de mon mieux. Préférez-vous que nous allions dans un endroit plus privé?_

_- Non, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir. Et de toute façon, Remus le lui dira._

_- Qui êtes-vous? _Je me retourne vers mon neveu et prends une grande repsiration avant de répondre. _Diane Potter, je suis ta tante._

_- Ma tante? Vous avez mon âge et Diane Potter est présumée morte. C'est Remus qui me la dit._

_- Présumer veut dire suposer Harry. Elle ressemble à Diane Potter, tu as pu la voir sur les photos de ton album. Mais vous devriez être plus agée maintenant. Vous semblez avoir 15 ans._

Je regarde Hermione, oui, elle est intelligente. Remus avait raison, comme la plupart du temps.

- _J'ai eu un petit problème. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je ne vieilli plus, mais je sui s bien Diane Potter._

-_ Où étiez-vous? _Comment répondre à cette question? Je sais!

_- Hum... Rodger, vous m'avez trouvée où?_

_- Dans une cave d'une maison qui se trouvait dans des bois. Je n'en dirais pas plus, c'est un scret professionel. Pourquoi vous ont-ils gardé en vie?_

_- Pour pouvoir tester de nouvelle chose, j'étais un peu une sorte de cobaye. Une des particularité de ne pas vieillir est que, je ne peux mourir ni de faim, ni de soif. Je peux être déshydrater, je peux avoir faim, mais je ne meurt pas. C'était une sorte de torture parmis d'autres._

_- Ils t'ont torturé?_

Je regarde Molly Weasley, il semblerait qu'elle se soit remis du choque. Une mère de famille, protectrice, trop parfois. Je ne pense pas qu'ele me voit comme une adulte mais plutôt comme une adolescente. J'hésite à répondre à cette question. J'ai peur qu'ils ne me prennent en pitié. Je regarde tout le monde.  
Remus reste silencieux, mais il semble essayer de retenir le loup qui est en lui. Il risque de m'en vouloir si je ne lui dit pas la vérité, mais ça réaction risque d'être démesuré.  
Arthur Weasley est aussi silencieux. Il me regarde comme s'il voyait un fantôme. J'imagine que c'est normal, j'étais présumée morte.  
Ron Weasley est en état de choque et me fixe. Quand il remarque que le regarde, il rougit et ferme sa bouche.  
Nymphadora Tonks semble essayer de se faire oublier de Rodger en ne parlant pas, même si elle semble avoir plein de questions. J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas sensée se trouver ici.  
Harry Potter est blanc. Il semble aussi en état de choque et avoir plein de il y a aussi de l'espoir dans ses yeux. L'espoir de ne plus devoir retourner chez les Dursley, l'espoir de ne plus être e dernier des Potter. Il a le droit de savoir.  
Hermione Granger n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Je dirais q'elle essaye de ne pas lever son bras pour me poser une question. C'est presque marrant. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation.  
Simon Rodger s'impatiente. Il attend ma réponse, il n'a pas envi de s'éterniser ici.

- _Je pense que vous pouvez répondre à cette question tout seul._

-_ Bien, puis-je voir votre marque? _Je grimace, pourquoi les médicomages l'ont-ils vu? À cause de cett marque, je risque d'avoir des difficultés pour m'intégrer. J'hésite à la montrer, elle n'est pas très belle et me rappelle de mauvais souvenir.

-_Quelle marque? _Je soupire, Remus a toujours sû ce qui était important. En voyant que je ne réponds pas, il demande d'une voix presque tremblante. _Diane?_

_- Cette marque si._ Je lui réponds avec fatalité, je savais que je ne pourrais pas la caché très longtemps, mais j'espérais pouvoir la caher un peu plus. Je relève ma manche droite et montre la cicatrice. Tout le monde la fixe avec dégout. Quand je reprends la parole, ma voix tremble un peu. _C'est bon, je peux sortir de l'hôpital ou vous avez encore des questions?_

_- Non, je pense que vous pouvez y aller si vous avez un endroit ou aller._

_- Je pense avoir une idée ou aller._

_- Moi j'ai une question, comment peux-tu m'aider? _Je me retourne vers Arthur Weasley, j'avais complètement oublié Nagini.

_- Je vous l'ais déjà dit, en faisant en sorte que le poison agisse moins fort._

_- Peux-tu le faire maintenent?_

_- Bien sur. Mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez partir d'ici. _

Je m'approche de luifait une petite incision afin d'être en contact avec le sang et donc avec le poison. Je demande de l'eau et quelqu'un me donne un verre d'eau. Je me concentre pour contrôler l'eau et, avant de commencer l'opération, me retourne et préviens.

- _Si vous le touchez pendant que je serais occupée, la douleur sera partagée, donc je préfère que vous ne le touchiez pas. Et empêchez qui que se soit de m'arrêter, j'ai créer un bouclier, mais je ne pourrais pas le tenir très longtemps. Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passera si je m'arrête en plein milieu, mais ça risquerait d'être mortel pour lui._

Sur ces paroles très rassurantes, je me retourne vers Arthur et l'endort afin que la douleur soit surportable. Je prends une garnde bouffée d'air pour me donner du courrage et commence l'opération. L'eau se mélange au sang et le purifie un peu. Arthur commence à s'agiter et je lui met la main sur son front pour essayer de l'apaiser. La douleur est supportable pour moi, mais nous avons tous un taux de douleur que nous pouvons supporter différent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, mais à un moment, quelqu'un me prends l'épaule. Cette personne hurle de douleur et je sursaute. Arthur commence à hurler.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ec que vous en pensez. Que ce soit négatif ou positif, je pourrais m'améliorer grâce à vos commentaires.


End file.
